


our loud shoutings reach across the world

by cloudsgrl



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen, Idol Verse, M/M, Mentions of Non-Consensual Drug Use, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Persona don't exist, Social Media, what are timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/cloudsgrl
Summary: If you can hear it, please come to me so we can be togetherRen moved to Tokyo in hopes of becoming an Idol. He didn't expect to be caught up in drama, or to overthrow Shujin Elite. Or to become something more than friends with famous idol Goro Akechi.Part of the Shuake Big Bang 2020 collection.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Shuake Big Bang 2020





	our loud shoutings reach across the world

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who participated in the Shuake Big Bang 2020, thank you for letting me be involved.
> 
> Thank you to Lovina Adler for drawing some art for this fic! You can find it here: https://twitter.com/_Erikosawa/status/1292913339279052800 (how does one embed links?!)
> 
> This fic was inspired by a bunch of songs I happened to be listening to (more kpop than jpop, but I was able to make it work), and I honestly bit off more than I could chew. That being said, I hope you enjoy what I was trying to do.
> 
> I hope to continue or flesh out this fic more than it is one day. One day maybe.

****

#### Upcoming Rookies in 2016

****

2016 is here and the music scene is about to welcome a few new idol group rookies set to debut this year. Scroll down for new pop groups to watch!

**Mementos**

The initial plans and members of a new girl group from Shujin Elite were released in August 2014, with members Ann, Shiho and Makoto revealed, showcasing what looked like a pure and innocent image -- but then silence. More than a year later, the girl group was revealed in full as Mementos with a fun and colorful vibe for a far more refreshing and intriguing look. The act's debut EP is titled Let's Remember and will be released on April XX, led by the single "WANNABE."

**Goro Akechi**

Despite being just 17 years old, it feels like Goro has lived multiple lifetimes in the music industry world -- all without an official "debut." The vocalist garnered a large following for competing on sensational shows like Superstar (which previously announced rookies such as I.T.’s Yu Narukami, and infamous twins Minato and Minako) and MISTER-Y (the first season for which he landed in second place and spent a year promoting with Detective Prince Naoto Shirogane), as well as his solo activities that included television and musical collaborations. We know he can shine in a group (see Detective), but this new chapter of solo Goro should be all the more intriguing.

**MERCY**

MERCY is a new boy group from Shujin Elite who will be debuting in March. Consisting of 4 members, the boys have been constantly communicating with their fans through their official social media account. Their upcoming single “ANSWER” has been teased for months, and we can’t wait to hear it. You can find out more about them here(x).

\--

#### TRANSCRIPT OF THE BEHIND THE STARS RADIO SHOW

scarleteclipse:  
[...]  
Ichiko Ohya: Welcome back listeners. It’s just past 7, but stick around: we have an exciting guest star in the studio with us tonight. The impeccably dressed and well known --

Goro Akechi: Please stop.

Ichiko Ohya: Akechi-kun. This isn’t your first time on Behind the Stars, right?

Goro Akechi: You kindly invited me on right after I debuted. It was my first actual interview.

Ichiko Ohya: And look at you now! Top of the Billboard charts, steadily gaining recognition around the world. It’s why you got such a nice introduction.

Goro Akechi: I’ve been really lucky to have everyone’s support. Thank you for having me.

Ichiko Ohya: Okay, so, you were on Above the Stars last week, and as far as the public knows that was your first meeting with RenRen, yes? Can you explain what you thought when meeting him?

Goro Akechi: Ah, well [he sounds flustered], Ren wasn’t what the media portrays him to be?

Ichiko Ohya: [eager] How so?

Goro Akechi: After the debacle that was his original debut, I honestly expected Ren to be more of a mess. But he was extremely polite and was there for the job.

Ichiko Ohya: Would you say that he learned from his mistakes before?

Goro Akechi: Oh no. I think we’re just now seeing the real RenRen... Ren even.  
[...]

I’ll continue translating what I can when I’m not in class! I should have been studying for my finals but HERE WE ARE

\--

“Stop it--!!”

His clothes fitting to his skin uncomfortably after his shower, Ren paused in packing up his gear. He looked at the clock on the locker room wall, frowning at the realization he would be lucky to get four hours of sleep tonight.

A man’s voice came from outside the locker room. “How dare you cross me?” Ren shouldered his bag, ignoring the way goosebumps pricked up his arms. 

“Stop! Let me go!” The girl was undoubtedly panicked. Ren hurried outside the locker room to the hall. “--No!”

The man with thick curly hair - a manager? - had one of Ren’s fellow trainees pinned to the studio wall. His square jaw was clenched tight, and eyes narrowed as he leaned over her, trying to cage her in with his posture alone. “Don’t give me that. Get in the office. You want to debut successfully, don’t you?”

“P-please stop. I just want to go home.” She turned away and caught Ren’s eyes. Ren recognized her - long dark hair, big eyes, and a knee brace some of the choreography her squad had practiced - from the mixed session they had earlier today. She had a specialization in dance if he remembered right. Her forehead was clammy, her eyes wide and her arms were crossed in front of her body as if to protect herself.

Ren had to step in.

“Leave her alone. We’re going to miss curfew.”

The man, manager possibly based on the way he carried himself, levered upwards and turned to Ren. “This doesn’t concern you.” 

“I think it should.” 

\--

“I don’t think you understand the situation you are currently in, Amamiya.” The head of Shujin Elite Entertainment, Kobayakawa stared him down from the other side of his desk. “These allegations you’re bringing forth could cause some serious problems.”

“They’re true,” Ren stated. He saw with his own eyes what Suguru Kamoshida had attempted to do to Shiho. Who knew who else Kamoshida had harassed and forced in his time as a manager? It didn’t matter that Kamoshida was formerly part of one of the most well-known performance groups years ago.

Anyone who abused their authority like that was trash.

Kobayakawa leaned back in his chair, fingers linked above his stomach. “Any allegations you bring forth will be challenged with questioning your own history.” Ren felt his insides twist with confusion and a hint of fear. “You see, we have photos of you at a club. With alcohol and cigarettes.”

Ren protested, “I’ve never stepped foot in any club.”

“The photos say otherwise.” Kobayakawa’s smile was fake, cruel, his eyes staring straight at Ren while his mouth twisted into something that could only be called a smile from a distance. “I would think twice before going to the authorities with your claims, Ren Amamiya.

“As of this moment, your contract with Shujin Elite is null and void. Pack your locker, and leave.”

“You can’t do this.”

“You would be surprised at what people are willing to look away for, Amamiya.”

\--

Ren wiped down cafe tables and adjusted the fake glasses on his face. He wore a basic sweater and jeans combo, with a dark green apron. His employer, Sojiro Sakura, stood on the other side of the counter, reading the local newspaper. They both ignored the muted television airing more circumstantial footage of Ren’s presumptive actions.

“Saw you got kicked out.”

Ren paused in wiping down a chair. “I was.” He hesitated in following up and asking if he would be kicked out of the attic as well.

Sojiro sighed. “You only came out here because of that contract. Your parents are bound to find out sooner or later.” He folded the newspaper and put it aside. “Do you even have a plan on what you’re going to do?” Ren’s agreement with his parents was that they would help pay for food, room, and board, as long as Ren could successfully become an Idol and pay them back. Without that contract with Shujin Elite, Ren expected his parents to demand he return the moment it hit the papers. 

Ren shook his head.

“This is what you get for sticking your nose in other people’s business you know?”

Ren, visibly reluctant, nodded.

Sojiro rubbed the back of his head. “Do you regret it?”

“Hm?”

“Do you regret helping the girl? Losing your contract, all that time and energy you’ve put into training for the debut? Do you regret it?”

Ren took a shaky breath before turning and meeting Sojiro’s weighty gaze. “I would do it again as many times as necessary.”

All he could hear was the sound of people walking around the Yongen-Jaya backstreets. The birds chirping outside. A slight hint of more traffic as people search for the disgraced trainee that was rumored to live in the area.

\--

****

#### This Shujin Elite trainee was canceled amid underage drinking, smoking, and bullying accusations

****

Idol trainee Ren Amamiya, a participant in Shujin Elite, has been terminated over online allegations that he participated in underage drinking and smoking, as well as being a violent bully in middle school.

Shujin Elite terminated the idol hopeful on January 30 and announced that he would be leaving the company.

This series of events was sparked by an online post that contained the aforementioned allegations, as well as photos showing what appeared to be Amamiya participating in the alleged activities. While the identity of the person in the photos has not been confirmed, the photos reportedly show an individual sitting near a table with alcohol bottles, and another with an individual smoking while wearing a school uniform.

After internal investigations, Shujin Elite decided to cancel Amamiya's contract. Their statement to the press reads:

" _Hello, this is Shujin Elite._

_This is an official statement regarding trainee Ren Amamiya._

_After determining that the policies of Shujin Elite are not being followed, we have decided to terminate the contract of trainee Ren Amamiya. As a result, he will be leaving the program._

_With this change, we are sad to say the debut of MERCY will be postponed at this time. We hope fans will understand and eagerly await ANSWER._ ”

Many fans are upset, as “ANSWER” was to be released in a couple of weeks. All upcoming guest interactions have also been canceled. 

\--

****

#### Mementos’ Shiho collapses after performance on Countdown

****

Mementos’ Shiho fainted after a group performance on Countdown on April XX.

The girls went head to head with MewMew for number one spot with their single “Q&A”. In the broadcast, viewers could only see Ann, Haru, and Makoto waiting on stage.

It soon became evident that Shiho had fainted after the performance, requiring staff members to carry her off stage.

Shiho later posted a photo from the hospital, saying, “I’m sorry for making everyone worry about nothing. I am okay! I am really grateful for everyone’s concern. Let’s meet energetically tomorrow. Everyone be careful of catching a cold.”

MewMew ended up taking the win on Countdown this week.

\--

 _“Are ya going public with it?”_ Ren froze at the text message across his lock screen and then recognized the user-handle.

“That’s the plan, but I don’t have evidence.”

 _“There’s plenty of evidence if you know where to look.”_ The comment was followed by a devilish emoticon.

“Evidence that someone like me can get?” He sat at his desk and took off the fake glasses he wore while working at the cafe. There was a pause. Ren could see the typing notification at the bottom of his chat window starting, stopping, starting, erasing, and so on. ALIBABA could take her time responding depending on her thought processes.

_“we can at least make their lives miserable.”  
“post videos they’ve removed from the public eye”  
“make it about all groups so it’s not focused on you or Mercy”  
“videos of the training. videos of the after-hours harassment. videos of everything.”_

Ren took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. What ALIBABA was offering was tempting. And then one could state it was only a convenience that it happened after Ren was effectively fired.

“Can you do it for multiple record labels?”

_“Ahhh, a diversion tactic!”  
“Can do, too simple.”  
“They’re all hiding something.”_

\--

****

#### Mercy’s song “ANSWER” leaked

****

MERCY were prepping for the upcoming release of their very first single "ANSWER," which was scheduled for release on March 21st. However, it appears that the song has found its way online despite Shujin Elite postponing MERCY’s debut, and canceling vocalist Ren Amamiya.

Calling themself ALIBABA, the user ensured a link to a music streaming site featuring the full version of "ANSWER" surfaced online, a full two weeks before the song's previously scheduled release date. Following the song's leak, ALIBABA posted the music video and dance routine on YouTube.

While some people have heard the song ahead of time, Shujin Elite is containing the leak, managing to block all instances of the leaked content that have surfaced online.

\--

****

#### Sex scandals stain the clean-cut image of Tokyo’s Entertainment Industry

****

TOKYO - Fallen idols, anguished victims, betrayed fans, and ruined careers. That’s just the toll so far as sex scandal rocks the glossy world of idols.

Some of the industry’s biggest names have been charged in recent weeks with drugging and raping women and running a prostitution racket. Most of those accused have denied the allegations.

But that hasn’t stemmed the shock. Shujin Elite fans, many of them teenage girls, are boycotting their former heroes. More than 150,000 people have signed a petition to the Prime Minister demanding a full-scale investigation.

Reports of sex crimes committed by 2MR’s Suguru Kamoshida have ended many fans’ decade-long love for the group. Kamoshida has denied the allegations.

At the center of the scandal is Kamoshida, and his position as manager in Shujin Elite.

Prosecutors allege that the record label was a haven for date-rape drugs and that it offered illegal prostitution services in exchange for sponsorship of debuting groups. Kamoshida is under investigation for allegations of prostitution.

The scandal has grown to implicate numerous other stars, including retired visual artist Ichiryusai Madarame, and known entertainment manager Junya Kaneshiro of Voyage Entertainment.

The chief executive of Kamoshida’s record label, Shujin Elite, resigned and apologized to fans after being accused of trying to cover up charges against the firm’s singers.

\--

 **@beholdthetune**  
Sad to hear **@offclGoro** Akechi-kun is also sick. #GORO please take care of your health.  
Don't worry too much we (#GOROBOYS) will work hard to get #JANUS a win.

\--

Ren adjusted his shirt and refused the urge to fuss over his hair anymore. If he ruined the carefully cultivated look chosen for today, he would never hear the end of it. The black skinny jeans, the gray blazer, the screen print tee... The slightly clacky bracelets and the choker.

He glanced over at the girls, all fussing over their hair and doing each other's makeup. Their outfits were a color-coordinated set with their names on the front of their tops. Mementos was known for their cute looks, surprisingly strong vocals, and had a fan base that could possibly be blocking the TV studio exits at the very moment.

If not them, then the fanbase was certainly here for --

"Ren Amamiya? It’s nice to meet you.”

Goro Akechi. Ren had seen photos, ads, music videos, and gifs of his live performances. Hell, Ren had even learned some of his choreography. Everyone in the industry knew Goro had a carefully cultivated image, one put together by Masayoshi Shido’s entertainment company “Voyage Entertainment”. The company was good at making sure there was no hint of a human being behind the veneer of a “perfect idol”. His Instagram was filled with queued sponsorship posts, and any selfies were planned and carefully cropped to hide where he was at the moment. Photos of Goro in the wild were usually issued takedown notices, and fancams were removed without any warning. That was a power Voyage Entertainment had no problem flaunting.

Ren met Goro’s gaze - what color were his eyes this week? Gold? Red? - and offered a polite nod. “Nice to meet you too.”

Goro’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Did you find the studio alright? I tend to get lost wandering this building, and I know it’s your first time here so I was slightly concerned when I realized the show had new guests.”

“Ah,” Ren shifted his weight, lowering his head and hiding behind his bangs. “I came in with Mementos, our managers had us ride in together.”

“You must be so lucky, having such nice seniors to guide you.” Goro’s smile appeared more like a mask that had been plastered onto his face, not seamlessly applied, but haphazardly stuck in hopes someone wouldn’t notice.

“I won’t apologize for luck, Akechi-san.”

“Please call me Goro.”

“I couldn’t.”

“I insist.”

“Then please, call me Ren.”

“I thought RenRen was a nickname.”

“You haven’t earned that yet.”

A small lipstick cap hit Ren’s shoulder. He turned and glanced at the Mementos girls. Ann had pursed her lips and was glaring, Shiho had her head tilted to the side cutely, and Makoto and Haru were both blatantly staring.

“Aren’t we such nice seniors, girls?” Ann questioned. “Why didn't RenRen thank us?”

Ren withheld the urge to sigh. That would only wind Ann up more. “Because RenRen was planning on buying you all dinner afterward.” The girls immediately brightened. “It’s the least I could do.” They nodded and laughed.

“You make enough to afford dinner for all the girls?” Goro asked. “What sort of contract did you sign?”

“You’re coming too,” Ren stated, totally not deciding to at that very moment, “Assuming you did not already have plans.”

“Oh, you should join us, Goro!” Shiho grinned. “RenRen likes to take us for barbeque, and it’s a really nice place.”

Haru clapped her hands together once, “The staff’s great and they make sure we don’t get bothered by fans.”

The popular solo artist smiled wider. “If... If you’re certain you want me there, I - I would love to come.”

“Wonderful!” Ren couldn’t fight the smile from his face. “We’d love to have you.”

\--

@insertnamehere  
[Image of Mementos, RenRen and Goro Akechi sitting around a table, all in various stages of laughter]  
Guess who I saw eating bbq?! I didn’t get the courage to go over and say hi but OMG do you see them?  
53k likes

\--

****

#### June is Loaded With Comebacks: Check Out What To Look Forward To!

****

June 2nd: Mementos' Palace  
[Image: five girls all in each other's space, facing the camera but not actually looking at the photographer. Each girl is wearing the same outfit with slight variations]  
We were all worried we wouldn't see anything from this enigmatic group again, but Mementos is flying high and ready for their comeback!

[...]

June 22nd: RenRen's Arsene  
[Image: top-down photo of Ren Amamiya sprawled across a black bedspread, surrounded by what looks like large cut gemstones, and jewelry. His face is turned towards a jewel he holds in his hand, but his eyes stare at the camera]  
No one expected RenRen’s debut, much less like this! This formerly disgraced jack of all trades is releasing a mini-album, titled ‘Arsene’, and is bound to catch everyone’s attention. His former group MERCY has since been placed on debut hiatus and has been cheering him on via social media.

June 29th: Goro Akechi’s Janus  
[Image: side profile photo of Goro, wearing an oversized coat, his scarf loosely wrapped around his neck. Corvids are taking off in flight. He appears to be turning towards the camera, but a bird seems to be blocking his face from view.]  
His third comeback in the past year, Goro Akechi is continuing with exploring themes and his image with ‘Smooth Talk’. Focusing this time on using a piano, this mini-album is expected to be minimalist, and quite a hit with those who preferred his vocals back in “Viral”.

\--

“I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Ren - sleeves rolled up, hair pinned back by a random borrowed hair clip - glanced up from chopping some vegetables for the giant curry pot being made by the random group of idols. Ren had been recruited and pushed into as many shows as possible as an advertisement for his single, and to hopefully regain his fanbase. As a result, he was constantly running into the other soloist. Goro stood opposite the table, for once not wearing any form of formal wear. His hair was off his neck, which undoubtedly would be all over social media when the fans got ahold of it.

And the fans would. The two were currently on set for an idol cooking competition, and cameras were stationed all over the area. The question would be how many angles of photos of his neck would be made public before the end of filming. ALIBABA would probably inform him tonight.

“Hello, Goro.” Ren continued chopping vegetables. 

Goro’s lips quirked, “Hello, RenRen.”

“I thought you were on tour.”

“That’s next week.” Goro scoffed, sitting opposite of Ren at the island. He watched Ren’s hands as they worked with the vegetables, cutting different sizes and amounts 

“Lucky us.” Ren paused chopping and placed the knife aside. “Can I help you, Goro Akechi?”

Goro leaned forward, and Ren was treated to the view of Goro looking up at him from beneath his bangs. “May I team up with you? Everyone else already knows one another and otherwise, I’d have to work alone.”

Ren let a smile slowly slip across his lips. “I’d be honored, Goro Akechi if you teamed up with me.” Goro sat back in his chair, and the two ignored the looks from the more experienced idols. “Have you ever made curry before?”

Goro grabbed an apron and joined Ren at the cutting board. Their hands brushed as he reached for the knife and finished chopping the vegetables. 

“I’m surprised at how easy it is to talk to you. Like I could say whatever and you would believe me.”

Ren waited. Took a deep breath, licked his lips and said, “You can tell me anything.”

\--

@_Ren_Ren_  
[image: a black cat with white socks, flopped lazily on a pillow, wearing a pink and yellow scarf around the neck]  
Look at MonaMona in the cute scarf @mementos_ann bought.  
3k likes

@mementos_ann awww, monamona looks so great!  
@dank_birbmemes can we buy Mona a scarf too?  
@renswife I love you Ren!!  
@mementos_haru I got Mona a lace one last week, I’ll give it to you later.  
@_Ren_Ren_ @mementos_haru you didn’t have to! but Mona would love it.  
@leetle_fans @_Ren_Ren_ is Mona #Monabeth or #Monathan? Your fans must know!  
@_Ren_Ren_ @leetle_fans MonaMona is Mona

\--

“I heard you have a cat?”

Ren glanced up from where he was looking over the plan for today’s reality show, one involving older men who practically bullied their guests in hopes of getting them flustered for the cameras. He’d done his research, the hosts favored femme guests, and tended to be absolutely ruthless with the masc presenting guests. Interestingly, the organizers of the show had organized it to be Ren and Goro alongside a bunch of female idols from various agencies. Which meant Ren and Goro would be sidelined so the girls would be shown off, but Ren refused to just stand down.

Goro joined him at the table, once again wearing a collared shirt and Ren wondered why his image specialist was so obsessed with covering as much skin as possible, even in the humid summer.

“I do.” Ren admitted. “Monamona is very photogenic.” At Goro’s slightly confused look, which was the equivalent of smiling with his eyes closed and a slight tilt of the head, Ren put down the show schedule and opened up his phone. He found the photo album dedicated to photos of Morgana, and handed it over. Goro flipped through the images, pausing on some absolutely cute ones, and looking confused at other ones.

“Are you excited to be on Ask Me Anything?” The question was barely heard over the chatter of the tech crew as they continued to set up the classroom-like scene the episode would be filmed in.

Ren rocked his hand back and forth in a so-so gesture.

Goro nodded, and handed Ren back his phone. “You know of their biases then.”

“Even fanbases acknowledge the disparity in the screen time their biases receive when on AMA.”

Goro’s lips quirked. “You follow the fantrends?” At Ren’s nod, Goro chuckled. “It’s hard not to when they’re making your phone crash from notifications, yes? I never realized how obsessed some fans could be until I was tagged in some photos.”

Ren felt his heart stop and he wondered which photos Goro was referring to. There were too many that Ryuji had shown him from the fanblogs he’d found while bedridden from his broken leg. “It... is interesting seeing what they fixate on week to week.”

“They appear to like your eyes.” Goro stated. Calmly. Meeting Ren’s eyes without flinching. “There’s always some fan talking about how long your lashes are, or what contacts you’re wearing each performance.”

Ren said, “There’s a fixation on your neck. And how you always are all covered up. Some of them worry you’re sick.”

“Ah, no. I just bruise really easily,” he said. “Horribly so. And foundation for cover ups is expensive.”

The conversation lulled, and Ren went back to reviewing the schedule. Some awkward questions, some improvisation, a random physical activity - probably something simple, assuming that wasn’t filmed elsewhere - and then a demo performance of everyone’s recent single.

“Are you busy after this?” Ren asked.

Goro was picking at his nails. “I could be swayed to not be.”

Ren reached over and grabbed his hand. “Dinner? I’ll treat you.”

“If you keep buying me food, I’m going to read into it. I’m your senior, I should be treating you.”

“You deserve to be treated once in a while.”

\--

@MementosMission  
[Image: Ann, Makoto, Haru, and Shiho gathered around a cat bed, playing with a black cat with white socks]  
Thank you @_Ren_Ren_ for letting us borrow MonaMona. Desperately needed some kitty cat loves!  
17k likes

@leetle_fans What team are you? #Monabeth or #Monathan?  
@mementos_makoto @leetle_fans What sort of names are those?  
@mementos_haru @leetle_fans I’m team MonaMona!

\--

Trending topics:  
Goro Akechi  
RenRen comeback  
Mementos  
#TeamMonabeth  
#TeamMonathan  
Mementos album

\--

“Not gunna lie, man, not a fan of seeing you constantly in photos with Akechi.” Ryuji Sakamoto remarked, staring at Instagram photos mid-stretch. “Does he always have to post a photo every time you’re together?”

Yusuke continued with his stretches, eyes out of focus. Ren guessed he was probably mentally working his way through the visual appeal of the upcoming debut. Yusuke had been recruited (read: stolen from Kosei) as an upcoming idol, but everyone knew his talents lay in the aesthetics of music videos and costumes. “They do make a wonderful composition when posed together. If Akechi was in the same agency, I guarantee Shujin would make money just from having Akechi and Ren in one video together.”

“You’d bet money on that?”

“I’d bet all my food.”

“Come on, man, you barely eat already!” Ryuji shoved Yusuke out of his hamstring stretch.

Ren snickered. “Goro and I keep being advertised in the same shows. It’s just a coincidence that our promotion routes are overlapping so often.”

“He posts numerous selfies with you!”

“From all our collaborative shows. It only makes sense.”

“Akechi is quite kind.” Yusuke stated. “He could choose to just take a selfie of the sets and move on, but he’s trying to help Ren as well. It’s free publicity in addition to allowing Akechi to spend more time with him.”

\--

##### Goroboy_2341 reblogged sleepy_kitteh:

Goroboy_2341:  
please consider this picture of akechi-kun staring at renren

[image: Ren post-dance, shirt rucked up, hair slightly messy in frame. Goro Akechi sits, waiting his turn, eyes fixated and his lips parted just slightly.]

.

leetlesnake:  
i don’t even know where to start

.

ginormousbirb:

[image: meme from Parks and Rec stating: “This is beautiful. I’ve looked at this for five hours now”]  
do you see RenRen’s abs? can’t blame Akechi-kun for staring.

.

sleepy_kitteh:  
Look at this thirsty boy. Where’d you get this still??

.

Goroboy_2341:  
The latest Above the Stars episode. Akechi-kun, RenRen, and Mementos all guest-starred and competed in silly tasks against one another. We’re all really hoping RenRen and Akechi-kun get another chance to interact soon.

Notes: 13,420  
Tagged: #supposedly Akechi-kun has mentioned RenRen on his insta #but no one can find the photo now #we have some high hopes #idols #AtS

\--

“When I told you I was free I didn’t mean take me to a cafe in the middle of Yongen-Jaya.” Goro couldn’t help but comment on the cafe hidden in the backstreets. He looked around curiously from underneath his disguise hat (a bright red ball cap that only drew more attention than hid him).

Ren dug in his bag for his keys. “I thought you’d want more curry, or possibly coffee without the mobs. You posted a selfie from the studio, they’re bound to be on the look for you.”

“Admittedly, I was surprised we did not run into anyone immediately after leaving. Typically the crowds are outside for hours, and last time I was offered a fold out futon to wait out the fans.”

“How does it feel to have a majority of Tokyo obsessed with you?”

“You’d be surprised.”

“I think I have an idea.” Ren unlocked the door to Leblanc and let Goro inside. “If you remember there was a point in time I had every paparazzi looking for my existence.”

“Cursed.” The two laughed. “I’m glad they’re a bit more calm now.”

In the empty stillness of Leblanc, Ren gestured for Goro to sit wherever he’d like. He hadn’t turned on the lights yet, but the ambient light was soft, resting gently on Goro’s mussed hair as he removed the cap and oversized jacket he was wearing.

“Wait here.” Ren told him, and then hurried up the stairs in the back of Leblanc. Resting on his bed lay Morgana, sprawled across Ren’s pillows. Morgana chirped and watched as Ren placed his bag down, removed his coat, and came over. Ren grabbed Morgana, carrying the cat like one would an infant, and hurried back to Goro’s side.

Goro had claimed a booth to himself, trying to fix his hair by looking at his reflection in a nearby glass. “Oh, is this the infamous Monamona?”

Morgana mewled, hopped out of Ren’s arms, and proceeded to climb in Goro’s lap. He laughed and pet Morgana gently. Confident that Monamona would keep him occupied, Ren moved to behind the counter.

\--

GA: _“I had a nightmare.”_

RA: Tell me.

GA: _“You left me?”_  
GA: _“Even you can tell it’s a dream.”_  
GA: _“It doesn’t make sense.”_  
GA: _“There’s nothing for you to leave.”_

RA: Because there’s no way I would lose you.  
RA: I’ll accept every little thing you tell me.

GA: . . .  
GA: _“Ren, can we talk?”_

\--

[Thumbnail: a group of mismatched, but well-dressed teens sit on the stage, mid clap or cheer for others closer to the cameras. Two teens seem to be in mid-dance battle and only looking at each other]

#### ABOVE THE STARS Ep 602

3,267,722 views

14,532 comments

 **neroven - 2 weeks ago**  
I watched this live and my heart stopped. Kept thinking Akechi-kun and RenRen were going to start something on camera and didn’t know which I wanted. But after Akechi-kun’s interview last night, I want them to partner up.  
3k likes  
v View 32 replies

 **chibiusa617 - 2 weeks ago**  
RenRen you fuck  
1.5k likes

 **27mochimochi - 1 week ago**  
Random play dance challenge  
Other idols: *make it perfect*  
RenRen: let’s enjoy this *goes hard*

 **Makotoisbae - 2 weeks ago**  
Ann was doing that 2x speed dance in HEELS.... wow...  
^ Hide replies

\- **insertnamehere - 2 weeks ago**  
Ann please step on me!!  
373 likes

\--

 **@dANGcAPITALISM** : Found this random mashup on Musicly and honestly, I’m digging hearing **@_Ren_ren_** and **@offclGoro** sing together. Here’s the link music.ly/5c5aw38  
5 replies 23 likes

 **@takahashi80** : **@dangcapitalism** I’d love to hear a real duet from the two

 **@dangcapitalism** : **@takahashi80** Right? I think they could harmonize so well!

{some replies have been hidden. show?}

RenRen & Goro Akechi :: Dangerous Love :: an Arsene & Searching mashup  
This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim issued by Voyage Entertainment.  
Sorry about that.

\--

****

#### Animals, Mementos, Goro Akechi, Renren, I.T. & More: What was Your Favorite Performance at Billboard Japan Music Awards? Vote!

****

Last night, the 2016 Billboard Japan Music Awards put on some amazing performances, from renown I.T.’s Rise Kujikawa’s hosting, to Trouble School’s career-spanning throwback medley, to MewMew’s reminding us about “Pink Hot”.

[...]

The show didn’t stop there. Goro Akechi and Renren stunned the audience with “Eternity” under the crowd’s twinkling phone lights -

[...]

\--

****

#### Goro Akechi & RenRen - ETERNITY 2016BJMA Reaction

****

This was hands down, the highlight of the night for me. I’ve seen A LOT of concerts, but this duet had an energy and presence that I’ve never experienced before. I was already on board with their music individually, but I have quickly decided these two need to sing together more. They had the perfect intensity for their solo Eternity. And while so many other idols are locked into careful choreography with utter precision, this duet had an appeal that worked and commanded the stage.

They really gave it their all, so much so that it appeared as though Goro had to be carried off the stage at the end. It was clear that this performance resulted in or worsened injuries, as Goro didn’t come back for the night’s finale. While I never want to see any performer injured, it gives an idea of how hard these idols work.

\--

****

#### Fans spot a hickey on Goro Akechi’s neck

****

Idols try to be as discreet as they can when it comes to their love lives, but fans recently discovered what appears to be a hickey on Goro Akechi’s neck.

After watching a recent broadcast featuring the Voyage Entertainment singer, fans could not help but notice something on his neck. When a clip featuring his neck was viewed more closely, it appeared as though the singer had a bruise on his neck that resembled that of a hickey. A gif giving a good look at the singer’s neck has gone viral online, with many fans giving their opinions. . .

\--

FS: _“Did you see this? http://tinyurl.com/#######”_  
FS: _“You couldn’t have put it lower or something?”_  
FS: _“He has those collared shirts for a reason.”_

RS: _“Wait.”_  
RS: _“RenRen, you did that?”_

YK: _“Weren’t you two on set today?”_

FS: _“They snuck away between takes!!”_  
FS: _“So much for remaining on the downlow.”_

AT: _“He used Mementos as a cover. The jerk.”_

SS: _“You owe us curry, RenRen!”_

RA: “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll compile a list of songs I listened to or the songs that were an inspiration as I was writing.
> 
> I will say that if you know VIXX (k-pop group) then you kind of have the idea of the vocal range/feelings I hoped for Goro and Ren's duet there at the end.
> 
> I had a lot of feelings and not a lot of mental power to convey them.


End file.
